Jotunheim
| Aliases = Juttenheim, Jotenheim , Jötunheimr | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Jotunheim | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Nine Worlds | Dimensions = Asgard | Population = | First = Journey Into Mystery #112 | HistoryText = Overview Jotunheim is one of the Nine Worlds and exists on the middle of the World Tree along with Midgard. It is home to the Giants of Jotunheim (among them Frost Giants, Storm Giants, Mountain Giants and Rime Giants). Geography It is a cold and barren world with very little sun light and almost perpetual winter. Jotunheim is separated from Asgardby the river Iving, which never freezes over. It lies in the snowy regions on the outermost shores of the ocean. Politics and Leadership The stronghold of Utgardhall, the chief city of Jotunheim and the abode of the giants, is ruled by the giant Utgard-Loki. Jotunheim is represented in the Congress of Worlds by two Jotun senators. Events The Jotuns are the children of the Ice Giant; Ymir of Niffleheim. After their creation they settled on the world of Jotunheim. Asgard/Jotun War Odin the All-Father of Asgard and his army battle the Giants of Jotunheim who were trying to conquer the Nine Realms. Time Traveler Loki travels back in time to when he was a baby he met with the Frost Giants and tells them he has a plan. They give him a cloak, and he casts a spell turning Bor into snow. He then begins to haunt Odin in the guise of Bor, telling him to adopt a child of a father he will kill in battle. He goes to visit his younger self and tells him how he can change his life forever, and get rid of his father Laufey in the bargain. Finding Loki Odin finds Laufey Jotunheim where he kills their leader Laufey; while his wife; Farbauti was also killed in battle. When looking over the castle Odin found a tiny giant baby screaming. He takes the baby home and adopts it as his own naming him Loki. Thor and Loki's Early Adventures in Jotunheim ]] Thor and Loki were still boys they traveled to Jotunheim chasing after some Storm Giants stole the Golden Apples of Idunn. They demanded them back but the Giants refused and attacked. Thor tried to drive them back with a pepper shaker, but was captured. However Loki burned a pile of wet leaves to fill the castle with smoke and allowed Thor to escape. They retrieved the apples and escaped on the back of the King of the Eagles. A young Thor, confident after recently earning Mjolnir, challenges a Storm Giant he met in his path. While teenagers Utgard-Loki disguised himself as Skrymir, and led Thor and Loki into his castle Utgardhall in Jotunheim. There, he challenged the gods to a series of contests. Loki fought against Logi in an eating contest, and lost after Logi consumed not only the food but the plates, and table as well. Loki then is challenged to a footrace by Hugi, but loses before he even starts. Thor then accepts the challenge of emptying a drinking horn, but fails there, as the horn is just as full as when he started. Utgard then challenges Thor to lift a cat off the floor, but he is only able to barely get one paw up. The final challenge is for Thor to best an old woman, Elli, in a contest, but he completely fails at that as well. After they have been completely bested, Utgard reveals that they have been tricked, as Logi is really fire, Hugi is really thought, Elli is really the personification of old age, and the cat was in reality Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. Thor's Present Day Adventures in Jotunheim When Thor became the champion of Asgard he would regular have to squash the Giants of Jotunheim to stop them invading other realms. While traveling out to Jotunheim, Thor and Loki are searching for a path leading to the land of Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods when they happen upon some Frost Giants, which Thor easily defeated . However, the battle causes the ground to rupture and Thor falls into the chasm and finds himself in a tunnel. Following it to its end he finds himself on Olympus after fighting the Olympian Gods Thor was returned to Jotunheim. The cavern the collapsed and portal to Olympus was sealed. Loki took Red Norvell to Jotunheim to show his might against the Frost Giants, but Thor followed them. Loki bested Thor because he cast a spell that Thor would be weakened by half while in Jotunheim. Thor called forth his Belt of Strength, augmented by the belt and defeated Loki and a group of Rock Trolls. While battling some Storm Giants in Jotunheim, Thor and Loki discover the crack in the ground that once led to Olympus. This time, strange mists rob Thor of his memory as he and Loki get separated in the cavern. Vidar asked Thor for his help to avenge the murder of his wife by Storm Giants. They traveled to Jotunheim and battled Horvald, Grolf and Aslak seeking justice. The Frost Giants attacked Nornheim, and kidnapped Queen Karnilla. Balder the Brave and Agnar went rescue her. Balder snuck his way into the castle of Utgard-Loki. But he was caught and forced to fight Hagen, who is armed with the Sword of Frey. In Jotunheim, Loki is payed a visit to the shrunken Frost Giants of Utgard-Loki. He told them of his plan to render Thor helpless. Loki creates a potion and prepares to unleash it on Asgard. Loki sent a group Frost Giants to Midgard as a distraction for Thor while Utgard-Loki in Jotunheim planned to attack Asgard. Odin summoned Thor to fight an invasion of Frost Giants, but Thor ignored this to help Midgard. The Thermal Man on Midgard is sent to fight the Frost Giants and send them back to Jotunheim. Thor traveled to Jotunheim to deal with the Frost Giant; Thrym. The warriors of Jotunheim joined Kurse and his invasion of Midgard. X-Force X-Force are transported to Jotunheim, where they are confronted by a group of Frost Giants, however they are able to escape. Sunspot, Danielle Moonstar and Meltdown came across Skadi as she was tending to Aragorn 's injuries. She reacted with surprise to their powers since she had never encountered Mortal's before. She surrendered Aragorn to them. Well of Crimson Waters The Well of Crimson Waters, located in Jotunheim is said to be made up of the blood of all Asgardians that have ever died in Jotunheim. Balder had to dive to the bottom of the Well in order to retrieve the Chest of Strength for Thor. Desrtuction Thor went to the Three Norns and destroys the Loom of the Fates, thus cutting off Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, possibly destroying them. This also destroys Yggdrasil and ends all the lives of those who dwell in Asgard and all the other Nine Worlds including Jotunheim, except Midgard. Thor Blood Oath The Warriors Three are put on on trial in Jotunheim for accidentally killed a giant who had shape-shifted into an aquatic beast and as punishment they were sentenced to retrieve several difficult items from various pantheons and return them to the father of the dead giant. Reign of Blood ... Avengers in Asgard ... ... Everything Burns ... S.H.I.E.L.D. search for Uru Dr. Bruce Banner working for S.H.I.E.L.D. built a portal to Jotunheim in search of the Asgardian metal Uru, but due to the unstable nature of the portal they ends up in the past. They are greated by Thor from the past who helped them when they were attacked by Frost Giants. But during the fight Banner became the Hulk and was able somehow pick Mjolnir. But in truth it was just Thor summoning it back and brought the Hulk along for the ride. When the team try to escape back to Earth through the portal they are attacked by the Frost Giants. Who try to squeeze through the portal to Earth. They are forced to close it trapping the team on Jotunheim. Trapped in the alien world the team wait for the portal to open again, when it does they are attacked by Frost Giants. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought back the invading forces and with the help of Thor they are returned home. League of Realms Oggy of Jotunheim joined the League of Realms with hope to stop Malekith the Accursed. The team headed to Jotunheim, where once again the League has caught up to Malekith and his army. During the battle, Malekith killed Oggy. And before the League can respond, they realize where they are. They are no longer in the lands of the Mountain Giants, but are now in Frost Giant territory. Having gone to the Frost Giants for help, Malekith is currently out of reach of the League of Realms despite being only a few feet away. Enraged, the others have to hold Thor back and get through to him that they cannot risk war with Jotunheim at the moment. After digging a grave for Oggy, Thor left. Roxxon an Energy company led by Dario Agger from Midgard traveled to Jotunheim to retrieve the skull of Laufey. Thunderbolts The Thunderbolts where on a mission to kill Doctor Strange, but where transported to Jotunheim where they were forced to battle a group of Frost Giants. New Thor ... The Wolverines Fang of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard attacked the Wolverines, defeating them he took Daken to Jotunheum. He took him to face a Frost Giant, but Daken had lost his healing factor. Fang retorts that his loss of his healing factor didn't seem to stop him and reveals that he had been seeing Logan every year and had talked about him and how Logan admired people like Beast, Iron Fist, and Daredevil. Daken then reminds him that they both had arms, while he didn't and says that he didn't want to face the Frost Giant, but Fang doesn't listen and issues a challenge against him. Fang then goes over to the Frost Giant and tells him that Daken is his father, which enrages it and starts attacking him. Later on, Daken is trapped within a cave and threatens to kill Fang. He then asks Fang why was he doing this if he knows that he didn't kill Logan, to which Fang replied that he already knew and tells Daken to get himself out of the situation just like what Logan would've done. Daken then engages the Frost Giant in combat and gains the upper hand against the Frost Giant and almost kills it, until Fang interfered and saved its life. Fang asks why he wanted to kill him, to which Daken angrily replied that he was not his father. Fang hands him a beer and uses his energy powers to restore Daken's lost arm temporarily because according to Fang, he doesn't believe in redemption and sends Daken back to the Changeling, while taking Sabretooth with him. The War of Realms ... Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) On Earth-8096; long ago the Dark Elves sent Surtur to their realm where he was defeated by Odin. They then sent glaciers over to Svartalfheim and destroyed all life there. The Sword of Surtur was lost there but found by Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three. They used to kill two Frost Giants which sparked a war. Thor eventually stopped the war by giving back the sword. Enchantress sent the Hulk to Jotunheim during the attack on the Avengers Mansion. When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Ant-Man and Wasp were transported to Jotunheim. .He fought the Frost Giants with an Axe, while Wasp was unconscious. He nearly won until Ymir had opened the Casket of Ancient Winters on him causing him to freeze. Before Ymir could strike Lady Sif and her Valkyries swooped in and rescued them. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041 Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) On Earth-199999; . Jotunheim appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years.A Jotunheim Beast was disturbed by Thor and Malekith's battle through the portals and traveled to London where it rampaged around the city eating Dark Elves and evidently chasing birds. ... ... Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Earth-8107) Iceman is rescued in Jotunheim by Zerona, a Frost Giant who has fallen in love with him. Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Earth-91119) ... Marvel Adventure (Earth-20051) On Earth-20051; Tricked by Loki, Bragmir clashed with Thor, but when the God of Thunder was attacked by the Fire Demon Raskk, Bragmir allied with Thor to defeat the demon. During the fight Bragmir was severely wounded, and when Thor after defeating Rassk brought Bragmir back to his land in Jotunheim, he told Bragmir's father and the other Frost Giants that Bragmir was a hero, giving him the credit for the defeat of Raskk. What If? (Earth-841047) ... Thor and the Warriors Four (Earth-5631) On Earth-5631; Hrymer based on Joutnheim allied himself with Loki and Enchantress. Together they planned to steal the Golden Apples of Idunn and ruin Asgard. Loki tricked the young heroes known as Power Pack into going to Asgard to find these apples in order to save their dying grandmother. When Power Pack met with Thor and Beta Ray Bill, Hrymer attacked them. He allowed Power Pack to defeat him so they would gain the respect of Thor and be allowed to come to Odin to ask for the Golden Apples. This way, Power Pack unknowningly brought four magical gems that Loki had given them within Asgards walls, and Enchantress was able to use her spell, turning all Asgardians into babies. With this part of the plan succesfully finished, Loki tricked Power Pack into getting the Golden Apples for him, which they did. With the apples now in their possession, Loki, Enchantress and Hrymer revealed their true identity and captured the heroes, while and army of Frost Giants attacked the now defenseless Asgard.However, at this point it turned out Loki's plan did contain one big flaw; the theft of the apples and the resulting rapid aging of the Asgardians started Ragnarok and awoke the giant serpent Jormungand. His arrival in Asgard drove off the Frost Giant army. Power Pack, Thor and even the Pet Avengers tried to fight the beast off, with no succes, untill Alex grabbed Mjolnir and was granted Thor's powers. At Julie's request, Thor destroyed the gems, which caused Enchantress' spell to backfire against her, Loki and Hrymer. All three were turned into babies, after which Julie easily tricked baby-Loki into giving her the apples, ending Ragnarok. Hrymer was still a baby when Thor returned Power Pack to Earth. Paradise X #Xen (Earth-9997) The Xen helped Dr. Strange in save Clea from Joutnheim. Loki (Earth-94001) ... | PointsOfInterest = * Well of Crimson Waters * Utgardhall * Snowstone Mountains * Bloodcicle Canyon * Alterfire Volcano * Frozen Forest * Knife River | Residents = Giants of Jotunheim | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunheimr }} Category:Nine Worlds